The Newborn Baby Elephant
Plot Peppa Pig, George Pig, Mummy Pig, Daddy Pig, Heinrich Pig, Tobias Pig, Penny Pig, Edmond Elephant, Ella Elephant, Emily Elephant, Suzzie Sheep, Zoe Zebra, Pedro Pony, Zuzu Zebra, Zaza Zebra, Rebecca Rabbit, Richard Rabbit, Pamela Pokemon, Nyan Cat (mentioned), Fireman Sam, Thomas the engine, Gumball Watterson (cameo), Pablo Piegeon, Pamela Piegeon, Chloe Pig, Alexander Pig Transcript Peppa Pig Intro Peppa: I'm Peppa Pig! Peppa: This is my little brother george George: Oink oink Peppa: This is mummy pig Mummy: Snort Peppa: And this is daddy Daddy Pig: SNORRTTT!!! Peppa: PEPPA PIG! Shopping Mall Narrator: Peppa and her family are at the mall buying clothes Peppa: I want to say hello to Emily Elephant because she texted me that she's on this mall! Mummy: Ok, she's here in a minute! George: Dinesaw! Mummy: That's not you say Dinosaur! George: Oh, Daddy: Look, i saw Emily! Peppa: Oh hi emily! Emily: Hi! Guess what? Were having a baby! Peppa: Whaaatttt?!?! Emily: Giggles! Yeah! I seem to trick yo! Edmond: Giggles! Yeah! Were having a baby elephant! Yay! (jumping) Mrs. Elephant: I'm pregnant, that means, i'm having a baby! Emily: Yes! You're right peppa! Peppa: Erm.... (i'm worried!) *shaking* Eeekkkk! Ewww! Having a baby is disgusting! (crosses her arms) Emily: Sorry! I need to look for more clothes for the baby! Peppa: Yeah, Tobias: Don't be shy to her! She's having her new baby soon! Peppa: But i'm worried to her! It's very disgusting! Heinrich: Yeah, sometimes, having a baby is super dooper disgusting! Peppa: You're right, Heinrich! (shakes his hand) Tobias: Ummm..... Really?! Peppa: Yes, really disgusting! Tobias: Never mind! I have to worry about it! Peppa: Ok Mummy: ok, it's time to go! We have to buy more clothes and stuff! Peppa: This way! (points at the jacket display) Emily: Hi peppa again! Peppa: What time is your baby coming? Emily: umm... it takes really long, I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE IT! SO EXCITED!! WOOHOO!! (jumping) Edmond: Ok let's look for the baby nappies! Peppa: George, come on this way! George: Dinesaw! Peppa: Why a dinosaur?!?! There's no such thing as a dinosaur here! Narrator: Because they started on the Prehistoric Times! Tobias: Yes there is! I saw one dinosaur t shirt over there! George: Yay!! Peppa: Now there's a dinosaur! Grrr!!! George: Giggles! Peppa's home - The kitchen Narrator: When they got home, they went to the kitchen and Tobias had a great idea! Peppa: What did you got, Tobias? Tobias: I got an idea! SNORTS Peppa: What idea? Tobias: How about let's invite Emily for a sleepover? Peppa: Good idea! (hi fives tobias) Heinrich: Ok ask mummy to phone call her mummy Peppa: Ok (peppa walks to mummy) Peppa: Mummy, could you please call Emily's mummy? Mummy: Ok! (she grabs the phone) Other Phone: RIINNNNGGGGG!!!! (mummy elephant picks up the phone) Mummy Elephant: Hello! Mrs. Elephant speaking! I'm here to help! What do you want to do?!?! Mummy: I like to invite Emily to my house Mummy Elephant: Ok! I shall call Emily Mummy Elephant: EMILY! COME HERE!!! Emily: What? Mummy Elephant: You and Edmond are invited! Emily: ok! i shall call over edmond! Edmond: I'm here! Mummy Elephant: (on the other phone) Ok, goodbye! I have to go to the hospital now! (she turns off the phone) Narrator: When Emily Elephant and Edmond are here, Peppa and George are so happy! Yay! Emily: Nice home! What do you want to do?! Peppa: Let's play dolls! Emily: Ok! Edmond: What do you want to play, George? George: Dinesaw! I love dinesaw! Edmond: That's not how you say "dinosaur!" Silly! (crosses his arms) George: Weeehhhheee!!!! Waaahhhhaaaa!!! Sobbing! Edmond: That's ok! I didn't hurt you! Peppa: I will be the queen and you are the princess Emily: I love the princess, her dress is more beautiful than mine, Peppa: What shall we do then? Mummy: Too loud! I'm busy doing my work! Edmond: I'm playing as my dinosaur George: I have my own dinesaw! Edmond: NOT AGAIN!!! Mummy: I said be quiet! Daddy pig is snoring! Peppa: I'm bored, i want to watch a movie Emily: why not Peppa Pig The movie? i bring it from home Peppa: Ok Emily: (turns on the tv) Here it is! Peppa: No that's not it stupid! That's just an ad! TV: Win cars! Peppa: Just winning cars from the footy game Peppa: (puts on DVD) Tada! Emily: Yay! (clapping) TV: Peppa pig the movieeeeeee!!!!!! (bang!) Peppa and emily: (shocked) OMG! Narrator: OMG! Peppa and emily were suprised! Daddy: SNORK?! (POP)! What's that racket? Maybe there's fireworks or an explosion. Mummy: Shhhh!!!! QUIET!!!! \:( Daddy: Are you throwing a tantrum Peppa? Peppa: I don't made it!! Emily: Yes you did stupid liar!!!! Peppa: Grrrr!!!! I had a huge fight with Emily! I don't want her to come here anymore!! Daddy: Peppa, it dosen't matter, i will help you get better! Edmond: George! You broke my dinosaur! Grrr!!! I'm telling! George: WAAAHHHHH!!!!! MAMA!!!!!! Mummy: What's the matter? George: Edmond broke my dinosaur! Wahhh!!! Mummy: It's ok! I'll fix it back! Peppa: Now emily needs to go home! Emily: I'm sorry! Hope will be friends again! Peppa: Thank you! The movie is starting! TV: Goodbye! See yo soon! :) Peppa: uhhhhhh.......! Emily: It's finished, just the free version, PLEASE GET THE FULL VERSION! :) It's now on sale! Nope, actually, EXPENSIVE!!! Peppa: REALLY?!?! Phone: *RINGING!!* Peppa: The phone!!!! I need help!!!!! Emily: GRAB THE PHONE!!!! GRAB THE PHONE!!!!! Mummy: Ok ok ok! I already have it! Peppa: I wan't to talk to emily's mummy! Mummy Elephant: Mrs Elephant is speaking! What do you want? Mummy: I want to see if your baby boy or girl is out Mummy Elephant: Not yet, i have to stay here for long! TBC